Sunje
|Klasse = / Heilerin |Spezialisierung = |Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/character/die-aldor/S%C3%BAnje/simple |Vorname = Sunje |Nachname = Helgard |Geburt = im Norden, als es bitterkalt war |Alter = 24 Winter |Gilde = Gossenläufer |Größe = 158 |Gewicht = 50 |Haarfarbe = blassblond |Augenfarbe = rehbraun |Bild = Sunje1.jpg|thumb|290px}} "Es liegt mir fern mich zu Wiederholen. Solltest du daher einmal Hilfe brauchen, egal welcher Art, du weißt wo Du mich findest." "Vom hohen Norden kommt sie her, mit Heilkunst tut sie sich nicht schwer. Doch ist eine Wunde und kein Kratzer, unterläuft dem Quacksalber ein Patzer. Ihr Temperament bringt Schnee zu tauen, als Verletzter sollt' man sich's nicht mit ihr versauen. War sie gestern noch unbekannt, wird sie heut zum Pöbel ernannt." - Marla "Verzeiht mir, Herr, doch wen Ihr seht, ist sie, die jeder hier verschmäht. So bit' ich euch zum eignen Glück, besinnt euch zum Verstand zurück. Die denkt und vielleicht hier und da auch einen andren Herren sah. Zu eurer Liebsten noch gefragt, wer ist der Weise, der euch sagt; dass was sie noch nicht hat getan, nicht ihre Neugier kann erfahr'n. Wo jede Frau schon bald erkennt, wie lang dies in der Seele brennt. Fürchte mich vor ihren Augen - Ja, sie kann mich sehen. Fürchte mich vor ihrem Herzen, denn sie kann mich verstehen. Sie allein besitzt die Macht, mich aus dem Leid zu lenken, den neuen, angebrachten Weg, für mich zu erdenken. So seht diese Frau nun an, die aus dem Hitergrund tritt heran. Ewig lang sie nun gewartet hat, wiegt unser Leben und den Tod in ihrer Hand, haben wir ihr Dasein als Pöbel nun endlich satt, drum ist die nordische Heilerin endlich stadtbekannt!" - Marla Aussehen & Charakterblatt Sunje ist, eine doch recht zu kurz gewachsene Persönlichkeit, die für ein hartes Leben viel zu zierlich ist. Die Kleidung, welche sie am Leibe trägt, erinnert einen mehr an viele Leinen,-Wollsäcke die übereinander gezogen wurden - doch handelt es sich dabei um verschiedne Ausführungen von halblangen Tuniken und einem Poncho als Überwurf. Generell, ist die Kleidung keineswegs hochwertig, sondern an allerlei Stellen lieblos zusammengenäht, damit sie halbwegs auf dem Körper liegt. Um ihren Hals, trägt sie ein dünnes, schwarzes Tuch, welches man bei unangenehmen Wetter über den Kopf ziehen und als Kapuze nutzen kann. Sie ist wirklich keine Schönheit, sondern würde wohl unter dem weiblichem Durchschnitt liegen. Eine Narbe zieht sich von ihrem rechten Jochbein beginnend seitlich hinab zum Mundwinkel. Ihre Haut ist vom hellen Ton, die Haare von der Natur ausgeblichen und kaum bändbar. Selbst als Zopf getragen, scheint sie keine Form in das Haar zu bekommen. Recht untypisch für diesen Hauttypen hat sie dunkle, braune Augen. Gelinde gesprochen, nicht die schönste Porzelanpuppe die der Schöpfer geschaffen hat. Schnack von der Straße "Sie ist verschwunden, spulos über Nacht. Ihr Zeug hat einer der Ordenspaladine. Wenn ihre Götter von denen sie sprach, gnädig mit Ihr waren oder sind, ist sie tot. Wenn nicht, wird sie es bald sein. Durch meine oder eine Klinge der andren Kämpfer." Soldat auf der verherrten Küste "'ch hab gehört, 's soll ne Hexe sein. Die war früher viel im Wald unterwegs und hat Neugebor'ne gefress'n." - irgendein Trunkenbold. "Sunje? Ja, ich kenn sie. Hat mir geholfen meinen Sohn zu gebären. Sie ist meine persönliche Heilige." ''- '''Frau vom Markt.' "Eine der schwer zu knackenden Frauen, die ich in dieser Stadt kenne. Geschenke, Einladungen, Blumen und schmeichelnde Worte bringen einen bei Ihr garnichts. Werd es trotzdem weiter versuchen. Irgendwann ... " - Schürzenjäger. "Hat'n merkwürdig, großes Interesse an tierisch'n Gift'n. Die's mir nicht geheuer." ''- '''Imker.' "'s nur eine Straftäterin mehr auf der Straße. Diese Frau saß ein und keiner weiß, wer diese scheiß Kaution gezahlt hat. Verdamm mich!" - ein sturmwinder Soldat. "'ch hasse Murlocs!" - eigene Aussage. "Der Sonn'nschein? Hrm, pass 'uff, det erzähl 'k dir im Vertrau'n, eh? Aber die's mit'n Gesock's da im alten Herr'nhaus wohl ganz dicke. Aber psh, 's muss net die janze Stadt wiss'n, eh?" ''- '''Penner' "Schon gehört, das Nordweib soll dem Armenhaus den Rücken gekehrt haben, nur wurd' sie seitdem nicht mehr geseh'n. 'ch sag es Dir, der wurd' die Kehle aufgemacht!" ''- '''Waschweibgemurmel wenn der Sonnenschein mal eine Weile nicht in der Stadt ist' "Du fragst mich nach dem Sonnenschein? Keine Ahnung wann der kommt oder wo er ist, aber sieht am Himmel ziemlich düster aus." ''- '''Schläger' Bekanntschaften die man kennt und nicht mehr kennen will ... *18px [[Gossenläufer |'Die Zuflucht' ]] "Heimat und Familie : Gedenkt den Sternen, ehrt eure Ahnen und blickt niemals, zurück!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Veit Helgard '† - ''"Bald sind wir wieder vereint." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Adain - "Gib auf sie Acht." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Avariones - "Vergessen..." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Amber '† - ''"So schnell sieht man sich wieder." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Bea - "Du bist frei!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Cait '- ''"Du wirst gut für sie sorgen." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif 'Cale ' - "Rette deine Seele." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Carlo - "Vergessen..." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Dee - "Ein letzter Gruß!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Detlev + Corax - "Vergessen..." '' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Eleona von Wolfenberg' - "Es tut mir leid." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Fayren_Vulpon|'Fayren']] - "Hätte mehr von dir lernen sollen." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Fuchs|'Fuchs' ]] - "Erloschen..." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Gael - "Werd am Ende auf dich warten!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Gaya Maruan|'Gaya' ]]- "Zwischen vertrauen und misstrauen liegt nur ein schmaler Grad." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Thor '- ''"Verhasst..." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Harad ad-Kadif - "Gefallen beglich'n." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif John/Johann - "Abgeschlossenes Kapitel!" / "Hoff' wir sehen uns nicht so schnell wieder." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif John Arcados - "Vergesst nicht euer Versprechen!" '' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Jon' - "Wir sehen uns auf der andren Seite wieder." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Franky_Morrison|'Kater']] - "Ich habe, versagt." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Leigh - "Adio." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lesley - "Adio." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lotte - "''Ich habe, versagt."'' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Emilia|'Mia']] - "Hilf der Familie, wo ich es nicht mehr kann." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Marla_Hedges|'Marla']] - "Ich habe, versagt." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Masha|'Masha']] - "Vergiss mich nicht." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Nikolai - "Ich wünscht', Du wärst bei uns." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Noah '- ''"Adio." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Nolan - "Welche Worte waren wahr und welche nicht?" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Norah - "Adio." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Onaro - "Vergessen..." '' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Orestos' - "Warte auf mich!" '' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Peredor|'Peredor']] - ''"Verräter oder doch nicht?" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Red'' - "Werden wir uns widersehen?"'' * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rena - "Flieg kleiner Vogel, flieg!" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rizsha - "Die etwas andere Künstlerin." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sashira'' - "Wirst das Schwein schon schaukeln."'' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Serath ''- "Wo ist das Licht das du mir versprochen hast?"'' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Trestan|'Trestan']] - "Vergessen..." * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Quentin ''- "Es hätte so schön werden können."'' ... und was sagt das nähere Umfeld über die? ( Fühl dich frei, etwas zu verfassen. ) Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Mia: "Sunje? Meine Sklavin." Mit einem leisen Lachen. "Aber ich glaub, wenn's irgendwann ruhigere Zeiten gibt, wird sie vielleicht doch auch noch 'ne engere Freundin. Pozent...Potizental...Dings dazu hat sie jedenfalls." Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Masha Moore:"Kenns' du das Gefühl, wenn du einem Mensch'n blind vertraus'? Er dich mit seinem alleinig'n Auftauch'n glücklich macht? Genau so is es bei Sunje un' trotzdem weiss 'ch weder woher se kommt, noch wohin se will." Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Cale: "S..s.. Su.. Sunje? F..für die, die unter i.. ihrer Ha.. Hand sind z.. zurecht e.. eine Heilige... z.. zu ihren Feinden w.. will ich nicht g.. g.. gehören.. W.. wag es ja nicht, .. i.. ihr was z.. z.. z.. z . zu .. tun...!" Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Marla Hedges: ''"Mein Sonnenschein, mein Kipp'ndreher, mein heilendes Händchen. Ich schätze deine verschwiegenen Art. Erfrischend. Ich kenne dich kaum und doch wirkst du mir vertraut. Möglicherweise erkenn' ich ein Stück meinerselbst in dir."'' Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lesley: ''"Hat'ne raue Schale, aber ne gute Seele. Auf sie kann man sich verlassen. Ich mag sie."'' Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere